


History

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Toujours Pur.





	History

“Look at the tapestry. See how we trace the purity of our line through centuries of history: generations of noble purebloods, each one brimming with the ambition, resilience and intelligence that defines the Blacks. _Toujours Pur_. Their blood runs through your veins, Regulus. You will carry your blood and your name with the dignity it commands.

“You will not consort with worthless mudbloods and blood-traitors. They are filth, excrement, _scum_. They will not tempt you from the path of your great destiny, Regulus. You will bring honour to this glorious family and take your place among the stars.”

“Yes, mother.”


End file.
